Mamá
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Unos mensajes dedicados a cada mamá de cada personaje :3 algunas situaciones son inventadas... ya se darán cuenta


_**Día de las madres**_

**Renesmee.**

Mama: hoy es un día especial, es tu día, en verdad hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte… sé que estas a no más de una hora de distancia de mi casa, cosa la cual me alegra

Ok, mejor empiezo; quiero darte gracia por todo los que has hecho por mí, diste tu vida por mí y no lo digo de forma metafórica, en verdad la diste, aguantaste cada vez que te lastime accidentalmente, cosa la cual nunca podre superar, te hice daño y eso no me gusta, tú y papa reunieron un ejército para defenderme de los Vulturis, tú en especial tenías una grandísima esperanza en que nos escucharan, soportaste el olor a sangre cada vez que me diste mi biberón.

Conforme he ido creciendo me has apoyado de diferentes formas, cuando empecé a crecer y aparentar ser una adolescente, me ayudaste a entender lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, y, aunque me suene vergonzoso, me ayudaste a ponerme mi primer sostén… nunca olvidare cuando me viste intentarlo… me ayudaste a superar mis miedos el primer día de clases en la preparatoria, soportaste mi pequeña fase de rebeldía de chica de preparatoria sin perder mucho la paciencia, sigo sin entender como lo hiciste, a mí me está costando con Ethan.

Me aconsejaste que podía hacer cuando Jacob me pregunto si quería ser su novia.

El día que me case, tú me diste la peineta que la abuela René te dio a ti, sabía que ese día tu estarías muy sensible por verme casarme, te di un abrazo y dijiste " Se feliz amor"

Cuando llegue un día a tu casa y les dije a ti y a papá que estaba embarazada fuiste la primera en abrazarme y felicitarme, y, mientras avanzaba mi embarazo, me diste mil y un consejos de que hacer y qué no hacer.

Cuando nació el pequeño Ethan, me ayudaste a cuidarlo, bañarlo y ese tipo de cosas, cuando Jake se iba al trabajo, siempre ibas a hacerme compañía y a ayudarme a hacer la comida, nunca me abandonaste y cuando nació Mary, me ayudaste a balancear mis deberes…

En verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, nunca me has abandonado y eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón…

Gracias por todo mama, te amo.

**Jacob.**

Mamá: sé que nos dejaste a mí, a mis hermanas y a mi papa cuando yo apenas era un niño, ojala estuvieras aquí para estar conmigo, ver a tus nietos y conocer a mi Nessie.

Aunque… hay una posibilidad de que estés aquí pero como un ángel guardián… me gusta esa idea.

Siempre que pienso en ti recuerdo aquellos besos que me diste al igual que los abrazos, incluso, a veces siento que estás conmigo.

Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en eso momentos importantes de mi vida… como cuando me case o cuando nacieron mis hijos… o cuando conocí a ese pequeño ser que tengo por esposa…

No sé qué más decir… a decir verdad no suelo ser muy expresivo…

Gracias por darme la vida mama, te amo, siempre estás en mi corazón.

**Bella.**

Mamá: Sé que ahora estas lejos, y no sabes mucho de mi… bueno… solo sabes que estoy bien, que eres abuela y bisabuela y que soy feliz, casi lo mismo que sabe Charlie…

Tal vez no nos veamos muy a menudo que digamos, pero hablamos por teléfono.

Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por esta chica… mujer… no sé cómo clasificarme… en fin, sé que me extrañas y yo a ti, pero quiero que sepas que, si para que estés segura, tengo que alejarme, lo hare, solo por ti.

Aún recuerdo cuando iba a ballet y me decías que era una gran bailarina, cosa la cual ambas sabemos que era mentira, pero me la decías para no hacerme sentir mal.

Recuerdo que cuando me fui a Forks, tú no querías que lo hiciera, pero lo hice por ti, para que viajaras con Phil y no te sintieras atada a quedarte conmigo y lo extrañaras mucho a él en sus viajes.

Siempre te extrañe cuando me fui a vivir a Forks, pero con tan solo oír tu voz en el teléfono y oírte alegra, sabía que estabas feliz y que me quedaría aquí con papa solo por ti.

Cuando fue mi boda, me sentí feliz de que estuvieras allí para verme, y tú discurso… dios, fue lindo :3

Cuando viniste de sorpresa y viste a Renesmee juro que me asuste por el cómo reaccionarias… reaccionaste bien así que no tengo nada más que decir con respecto a eso…

Cuando te dije que sería abuela, tú gritaste como histérica… ¡al teléfono!, aun no me recupero de eso del todo, pero aun así fue hermoso escucharte…. Aún más verte cuando decidiste venir a ver a tu nieta con una enorme barriga.

Cuando me decidiste interrogar sobre lo que éramos, sentí morir, no quería ponerte en peligro, eres mi madre y sobre todas la cosas esta tu vida, así como la de Renesmee, Ethan, Mary y por algo extraño, la de Jacob… me alegra mucho que te hayas conformado con saber que estoy bien y que no te tenías que preocupar tanto…

Creo que… eso es todo mamá.

Gracias por tu amor mamá. Te amo.

* * *

**Holi :3, aquí les traigo algo que se me ocurrió por este día... **

**puse solo a Nessie, Jake y a Bella porque son de los únicos que se como eran sus mamás... bueno de Jacob no tanto pero algo salio XP, si quieren que haga otro ustedes comenten y díganme de quien y haber que sale XD**

**espero les allá gustado y espero pongan que les pareció...**

**FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MAMÁSES! XD X3**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


End file.
